Life Partner
by southernme
Summary: Randy was a carefree wealthy young man.Kelly was a final year student in hope to make her middle class family life better.When these two fell in love and decides to get married,can they stay united despite their status?Or will tests gets the best of them?Chapter 14 and 15 posted today.
1. Chapter 1

A/N=I don't own anything. About the geographical places information, just assume that it's logic anyway hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Kelly?", the worried husband of Kelly Orton nee Blank, Randy Orton asked his friends, Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes.<p>

"No, man! We've been searching for her all around the town. We also asked the people but they've never seen her. How about you, Randy? Any progress?", Ted answered.

"Me neither. I searched for her at the train station but she's nowhere in sight. What should I do, guys? You all know I can't live without her. I'm worry just to think how she's been doing right now. Have she eaten? Is she safe? This is all my fault!", he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't say that, Randy. It's not your fault at all. What kind of husband and wife would not argue? If we can't find her by the evening, we'll report to the police, okay?", Cody tried to calm his friend.

"If it wasn't for the fight, she'll stay. I still think it's my fault. I don't know, guys. I just want her to come back to me. I just want my wife back! I love her so much, man!". Ted and Cody could only looked at each other, loss for words to see their friend on the verge of his tears to cry. Never in their life they've thought their once carefree companion would looked miserable without his wife even it's just been a day and a half.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys! Come on let's sneak into one of the train to Florida!", Randy smirked while running towards the moving train.<em>

_Cody and Ted chased him from behind until they were in line with Randy. "One! Two! Three!", they shouted before jumping into the train. They high fived each other in victory as the train went faster. _

_They've been known as the mischievous spoiled brats in Missouri. They always caused chaos by riding on trains without tickets. At first, the security would chased them to what seems like the end of the world. Years later, they are too sedated to chase the trio since they would always find their way back home._

_As the train already went halfway to Florida, another train heading opposite way was seen. Randy accidentally looked upon one of the passengers who was standing near the train entrance. Suddenly, his world seemed to slow down. He was caught by the angel in front of him. Her polka dot puffy dress, the bow that tied her beautiful blonde locks to the back, her pearly white teeth as she smiled, the way she held her books to her chest tightly, her everything._

_Without thinking twice, he jumped off his train as he went to the other. "Randy! Where you going, man?", his curious friends shouted behind him but ignored by Randy. He ran towards the train to St. Louis super fast. As fast as he could._

"_What's the commotion all about?", Kelly asked her friends, Eve Torres and Maryse Oullet about the sudden outburst by other passengers in the train._

"_Looks like a hunk is on his way running towards this train. Oh, he's coming this way, Kels!", Maryse giddily answered her._

_Just as Kelly was about to turn her head to see what Maryse was saying, a pair of muscular arms was hanging on the pole as he put his feet on the train. They locked gazes, making her to think was it his sweats or the weather was getting hotter?_

_Meanwhile, Randy couldn't stop looking into Kelly's mesmerizing blue eyes. His rushed heartbeats from running and looking at Kelly were combining as one. "You're beautiful! May I know your name? Please?", he blurted out._

_Kelly kinda blushed to be called beautiful but she couldn't help but to glare with thoughts to the man in front of her. Was he playing around or what?_

"_Oh, her name's Kelly!", Eve answered for her._

"_Eve!"_

"_What? He said please and besides, he's kinda hot!"_

"_Kelly! I like that name, just how much I like the person who have it. I'm Randy!", he stuck out his right hand._

"_Sorry, um, Randy.. But I don't talk to strangers!"_

"_What's strange? Strangers? Psh, you know my name and I know yours, so where's the strangers part in that?"_

_Kelly rolled her eyes to his answer, "Let me put this simple, you're a stranger and I don't shake hands! Got that?"_

"_Yeah... kinda! So you're a hugger! Well hello Kelly, I'm Randy!", he pulled her into his arms._

_Furious and dumbstruck, Kelly's books fell and she was trying hard to push him off her while Randy was smirking as he could felt Kelly's body in his._

_He continued to smirk dreamily when a hand landed on his left cheek. Hard._

"_Perverted son of a bitch", she labelled him._

_Before he could answered her back, the train stopped, indicating that they've reached St. Louis._

_Kelly pulled her friends out of the train, "Let's go, girls!"_

_They walked out of the train and Kelly managed to take a glance at the man who dared to put his hands on her, rather looking happy while blowing a kiss to her direction._

"_Ryse! Eve! Why didn't you help me just now?"_

"_Well to be honest you two looked perfect together, like a pair of lovebirds, of course minus the look that you gave to him!", Maryse giggled._

"_Yeah, I agree with Maryse so why would you want to push him off? Beneath those childish acts he pulled off, I think he's actually a nice guy!", Eve spoke._

"_Imagine I accept him, then what? We'll fall in love and get married? Nah, it's only for people with nothing to do. I, on the other hand, need to brush those kind of things. I'm not like you guys. You both could have anything you want anytime you wanted to do. But me? I have to help my family to live a better life, which is why I rather study somewhere far just to accomplish my ambition to be successful in the medical field one day! I'm just a middle class studying woman, girls. How long could my father gave me and my sister something to live with his journalist job?", she started to sob lightly._

"_Aww, Kels! We're sorry! We didn't mean to.."_

"_It's okay, Eve! I actually feel better getting it out of my chest! Girls hugs?", she spread her arms wide as the trio hugged._

"_For a second thought, Randy's odour might stick on you for quite a long time, Kels"_

"_Ryse!", Kelly glared at the platinum blonde, who mouthed a barely audible "Sorry!" to her. After a while, they started to walk to the college. _

_Unbeknownst to Kelly, that morning would be the first but not the last meeting with Randy Orton._

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you. I might update it next week if I'm not in the mood to revise for my exams.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Chapter 2 is here! I'm glad that I got response from you guys. It made my day so thank you so much. Big thanks to _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_, _kiki254_, _Sorceress of Sexy _and _chantelle_ for the reviews. Love you guys. Now please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Kelly and her younger sister Kaitlyn were getting ready with make-ups and dresses to follow their father to his colleague's daughter's marriage in St. Louis. Just to hear the place named St. Louis made Kelly felt uncomfortable, not after she received a hug or in her terms 'harassment' from an unknown man named Randy Orton. She even could still feel his embrace and somehow it made her heart raced faster.<p>

* * *

><p>Randy, Ted and Cody were on their way to downtown to go to a wedding ceremony. Although his family was against him to go to a middle-class people's ceremony, he however didn't give a damn. It's one of his friend's wedding after all. It's the wedding of the woman that always known to be the reason why Randy, Ted and Cody are best friends in the first place. If Layla didn't introduce them to each other, Randy would be forever locked in his bedroom doing nothing with his boring life.<p>

The trio went into the house, entering Layla's room upstairs, revealing herself and her wedding dress, and was rather looking nervous.

"Lay!", they called up her name.

She looked the reflection on the mirror and saw who they were, "Oh my gosh! Guys, I'm glad you all come!".

"Congratulations!", they said in unison.

"Here's a little gift from us, Lay", Randy handed her a present.

"Thanks, guys. Oh and Randy, I assumed you're told not to come here", her face looked down.

"Hey, it's your wedding, girl. I won't miss your special day and no one can stop me!"

"Aww,Rand! I'm touched! My make-up could be ruined right now! Now, why don't you guys wait downstairs with other guests? Don't get me wrong, I'm not kicking you guys out. I just need some alone time, okay?"

"No problem, Lay. I think we should go down now!"

"Bye, Lay!"

"Bye, guys!"

* * *

><p>Just when Kelly and her small family arrived at the wedding, her father quickly lost in sight to other guests or other journalists to be exact while her sister was dragged by her college friends that came that night. She took a look around, wondering if she could spot familiar faces that she could talk to. Giving up on the ground floor people, she looked up the first floor.<p>

Three men were walking down the stairs and the last man caught her eyes. She remembered him and he knew her. A smirk flashed across Randy's face as he saw the mesmerizing blue eyes that he fell for in the first place.

As Randy was about to approach Kelly, luck seems to side with Kelly as the guests were told to take their seats because the wedding ceremony was about to begin. Trying to avoid Randy, Kelly sat next to her father and left one seat next to her for her sister.

Seconds later, someone sat next to her but it was not her sister, Kaitlyn but instead it's the charmer himself, Randy Orton.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Shit!", Kelly cursed to herself as she felt heat rising in her cheeks and around her face.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Wait till I talk to your dad about us!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me, baby", his smirk grew wider.

Kelly felt like wanted to kill herself as Randy's hand was tapping Mr. Blank's shoulder. She felt like killing herself faster when her father responded to him.

"Yes?"

"Hello, sir! I'm Randy Orton. It's very nice to meet you!", he greeted while glancing at Kelly.

"I'm Mr. Blank. Not to be rude, son, but I don't quite know you".

"You didn't know me but I know your daughter, Kelly. I just wanted to say that I really really like your daughter so much, sir. But she won't talk to me. We hugged this morning but now, I didn't know why she didn't want to speak to me!"

Kelly's father was shocked upon hearing what Randy had just said, "Is that true, Kelly?"

"Yeah, but he's the one who hugged me not we hugged. He just won't leave me alone, dad!". He was slightly relieved but he's quite mad at the young man beside his daughter for now.

"Boy, you're lucky we're at a wedding or else I'm going to knead you like a dough!"

"Sir!"

"What?"

"One last question. Do you think I can be your son-in-law in the near future?"

"No!", Kelly quickly protested.

"It's okay, Kels. Daddy can handle this!". She smiled and happy to hear that.

Mr. Blank spoke, "Listen son, it's not my decision. It's Kelly's. But if you ask me, I have to say yes. Because there are not many guys who are honest these days. You kinda impressed me, son!"

Randy turned his smirk to a smile while Kelly's smile turned to a frown, "What?".

"Oh come on, Kels. He looked pretty nice to me. I was like him when I chased your mom. Now, let me talk to Randy. Do you mind?", her father implied to her to exchange her seat with Randy. She sighed in defeat. She couldn't object her father. Her blood boiled when Randy gave her a wink, thinking that she lost in this battle.

* * *

><p>"I know pronounce you husband and wife!", the priest announced, as Layla and her husband kissed, causing all the guests to clap their hands merrily. Finally, the ceremony ended and a toilet break was just what she needed. Washing her hands on the sink, she couldn't help but to smile to herself for her encounter with Randy earlier.<p>

She started to think that maybe there are truth behind the old saying of there's a thin line between love and hate. She knew she have a vision to help her family but she couldn't help but to think maybe, just maybe it wouldn't hurt to be in love as long she stayed in her path of goal. She shook the thought as she turned off the tap water.

As she was about to turn the doorknob, someone from behind the door turned it first. Time seems to fly so fast as the person already came inside and locked the toilet door. He stood face-to-face with her, with his hands on the walls, as if he wasn't going to let Kelly out anytime soon.

Her breathing became heavy as their eyes locked gazes and the only barely audible word that could escaped from her lips was "Randy".

He liked the way Kelly looked at him and whispered his name. For the long day, she wouldn't want to spoke to him and getting to know him better. He liked her but she didn't or so did he think. Only one way to find out. He had to leave an action on her and let her decide. He brought his face closer to Kelly's, closer enough that the tip of their noses touched and their heads rested on one another's. Now, it's about time for their lips' turns to touch. For once, their heartbeats raced really fast but in synch with each other this time.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys could review after reading my stories. It inspires me to post new chapters earlier. If you think my story gets weird, make sure to tell me with your suggestion and some sorts. Thanks in advance. Till next update. Bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to readers! First of all, I want to apologise for not updating last week. I had exams for the whole week, so basically my fanfiction side had to be plugged out for awhile. Anyway, thanks a lot to _Sorceress of Sexy_, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_ and _kiki254_ for the reviews on last chapter. I'm glad to receive responses from you guys. Now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Just as Kelly and Randy were about to have their first kiss, a repeated loud knocks could be heard. "Kelly! Kelly! Are you in there? It's me. Kaitlyn!", the person behind the closed door spoke.<p>

Randy whispered a long groan while Kelly pushed him away as she was opening the door a bit, just enough to make her head popped out.

"Yes, Kait?"

"Dad said he's going home now. I also tell him that I might come a little bit later cause my friends want to go down the carnival in town. I might be back before 11! How about you, Kels?"

"I'll be home after I'm done doing my toilet business", Kelly replied simply, only to receive a snicker from Randy, who was hiding behind the door.

"Is there someone else inside there with you?", Kaitlyn asked her older sister curiously since she heard a voice apart from Kelly's.

Kelly started to get panic as she was finding a logic reason. "There's no one! Probably just some rats from the ceiling", she answered, making sure that she said the 'rats' part quite loud.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at home. Bye, sis!"

"Bye! Have fun!", she faked a smile before she closed the door and locked it.

"Rats? That's what you called me? That hurt my feelings, Kels", Randy spoke, calling her by nickname that her sister gave to her.

Irritated, Kelly huffed, "Am I supposed to care about your feelings? You kept following me from the morning till now. What do you want?".

"Yes you do! Besides, I know you wanted to kiss me just now, you know before that interruption. By the way, I didn't follow you. They called it fate, baby! And I want you!", he teased her, causing her to blush for the 'kiss' part.

She punched his chest so hard that an "Ow!" came out from his mouth. She pushed him so hard as she got out of the toilet and decided to go home before she could get crazier by Randy, physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p>Since the train station didn't operate after 9 p.m., Kelly was left with no choice but to walk in the forest, the shortest way besides using the train. Sure that she had used the shortcut for countless times, but they were usually during the day, not night. Either way, she started her walk even though it's kind of hard to see.<p>

15 minutes of rushed and fear walk, she heard something that sounds like an owl. She knew it was just a bird but since she was a big fan of horror flicks, she couldn't help but to reminisce that one scene where when there was an owl, there would be a ghost. Suddenly, something flew in front of her, causing her to flinch back, bumping to something or someone in the process. Shocked, she let out a scream, only to be turned around by someone.

"You alright?"

Recognising the voice, her blood boiled, completely forgot of her fear, "Oh my god, Randy! What in the hell are you doing here?"

Randy smirked when Kelly's arm was still in his grasp, "Are you seriously gonna think that a gentleman like me would let his girl walk by herself, what more in a forest?". She was surprised to hear Randy calling her 'his girl'. _Does he have to be this charming for me?_ Kelly thought to herself.

"Can't you just stay away from me and leave me alone?", she pulled her arm from Randy's hold.

"Maybe, but on one condition!"

"What?"

"You let me walk with you till you reached your house,"

"What? No way!"

"Fine, then I'll just follow you home then"

"No! No! No! Ugh, you're unbelievable! Well you know what? Whatever! Do as you please, I'm going home,"

"Hey Kelly!"

"Gosh! What more?", she started to get annoyed by him.

"Don't you want to say bye?"

"Why should I?"

"We talked and doesn't that already makes us friends? Friends greet!"

Instead of answering him, Kelly turned and walked away from him, She didn't even bother to look back even though she knew that Randy was following her. Someway somehow, it actually made her felt safe that Randy wanted to protect her from any harm. Along the way, she didn't know what possess her that she smiled only to hear Randy's footsteps behind her.

After for about 45 minutes later, she reached home and went straight to the door. But before that, she turned back, to see Randy with his mouth wide opened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that your house ..."

"Looks bad?", she finished for him.

He quickly shook his head, not wanting to make Kelly misunderstood, "No! It actually amused me! It's ordinary! Wow, Kelly, there's so much thing that I never thought you could be!"

"Easy to explain that I'm kinda poor. Hope this living style of mine could make you stay away from me from now on,"

"Kels, I wouldn't do that. Your living style, your status or whatever, they didn't matter to me. What matter is your heart. I know you're a great person. One day, I'm sure that one day that wall will be broken and we could be friends. You know the bride that got married tonight?"

She shook her head no.

"She's my friend and as you could see she's no rich girl. My parents even hate her for her status but you know what? I don't give a damn! That's their loss that they only got involve with the riches. Same goes to you, Kelly. I wanna be your friend. Hell, I wanna be more than that but I know that sounds fast, which is why I'm willing to wait for that time to come! Now I'll understand if you're going to ignore me on the days coming and pretend this never happen, at all! "

Kelly was speechless upon hearing Randy's words. She never knew the man she barely knew, whom she met in an unpleasing way, was willing to be friends with someone like her. And he even showed the side that she never imagined he would have. _Maybe he wasn't a typical spoiled brat after all_, she thought again.

Randy was waiting for anything to come out from Kelly's mouth but instead she just left him and went inside her house. But as he said before, he didn't mind if she did that. He would not give up on her cause he was more than sure that this will worth it someday.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Was it okay? Tell me in reviews. I wish I could get 10+ reviews after this chapter. That would mean a lot, readers. Thank you in advance. Next chapter would be the meeting between Randy and Kelly in the train yet again. Will Kelly act cold around him as usual or will she opened up a bit? Till next update, bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, readers. I'm back with new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. As usual, I would like to thank _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_, _Sorceress of Sexy_, _AngelsDestiny22_, _K2fanViper4eva_ and _TwItGirl _for the reviews. Don't get bored to review my stories. I also have other stories for you to read and review.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kelly was in no mood to go to the university but it was the most important day in her life. She would sit for her final examination that would determine whether she could be a doctor or not. Kelly was also kinda gifted since she didn't need to memorise anything because all she needed was to understand what her lecturer taught and she'll answer everything like pickles. Nevertheless, thanks to her paranoia, she would not let her books off.<p>

But another thing was that her exam was in St. Louis so she might bumped to Randy on her way, not to mention that Randy already knew where she lived. She wanted to use the path in the forest but unluckily she had promised both Eve and Maryse that they would go together by train. _Screw promise keeping_, she thought.

"Kels, you have to eat if you want your brain to function well", Kaitlyn warned her older sister with a full mouth of omelette.

"If I failed, dad would haul me over burning coals", she answered, not even bothered to take her eyes off her medical notebook.

"No! Worse! He'll eat you raw!"

"Gee thanks for the reminder, sis", Kelly replied sarcastically.

Kaitlyn in return just ignored her sister and continued to stuff the breakfast meal in her mouth. A few whiles later, their father came from the kitchen, bringing second trip of his omelettes. Kelly beamed happily, "Oh my, thank god you're here, dad. Now, I'm confident that I could pass this exam".

"Gave you my blessing, sweetie. But why didn't you eat your food, Kelly?"

"I just don't know. The omelette looks oily and the yoghurt tastes sour!"

"Then, how come Kaitlyn eat them?"

"Oh come on, dad! Look at her! What kind of things she wouldn't eat?", Kelly snorted, only to receive a glare from her little sister.

"Sometimes I wonder how an easily mad person would wanna be a doctor? Just imagine, your patients would have died without hiccups just to see you. I'm shocked that boy last night managed to fall for you either"

"Dad, please! Don't wanna be rude but could you just drop about him? I don't want all of this to affect my exam!"

"Okay, Kelly! Daddy's sorry, okay. Now, I'm wishing you luck and remember you'll always have my blessings"

"Thanks, daddy! I better get off now! Bye, dad! Bye, weird head!", Kelly greeted them goodbye.

"Later, bimbo!", Kaitlyn replied.

* * *

><p>"Woah! Hold up, man! You want to find just a medical student? Out of hundreds? You lost your mind or what?", Ted asked, surprised.<p>

"No, I don't! I'm just so determined!"

"No, Randy! I think you're in love", Cody confidently implied.

Randy just chuckled on his friend's talk, "There is no such perversity in my mind".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have not lost my bearings!"

"Not lost my bearings shit!", Cody muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?", Randy asked, pretending he didn't hear what Cody said.

"What? Just by seeing this girl's body once, you've lost your balance", he answered, only to be supported by Ted as well, "True! And just to see her gait, you lost your bearings".

"Shut up, guys!", Randy yelled, slightly annoyed but that's when a train passed by the one they rode currently. His eyes wildly searching for a figure. Moments later, he smiled to himself.

Ted, who saw Randy's behaviour, asked him curiously, "Randy? Randy?".

Later, Cody joined him and he suddenly remembered what happened two days ago, "Don't tell me you're gonna jump off this train and climb that one"

"Watch me!". Randy swiftly jumped off from his train, approaching the girl of his dream.

* * *

><p>"Ryse! Could you just let me sleep for awhile?", Kelly half-awake pleaded to Maryse, who kept nudging her shoulders, disturbing Kelly's nap in the process.<p>

"No! If you want to sleep use Eve's shoulder to lean on, not mine. I only got one hour left to revise"

"Fine!"

Kelly moved her head from Maryse's shoulder to Eve's, only to receive a question of her own, "Hey, Kels! Where's your lover boy?"

"Shut up, Eve! He's not here!"

"Who knows? He might be dancing on the roof top", Eve joked, laughing with Maryse uncontrollably.

Kelly sarcastically laughed with them before she rolled her eyes at her two friends, "Very funny, girls!".

"Ooh, speaking of the devil!", Eve whispered to Kelly, causing her to burrowed her eyebrows confusedly.

"Hi!", a voice in front of her spoke.

She quickly jumped out of surprise to see Randy right in front of her, "Why are you here?".

"I heard you're having your final semester exam. I just came by to say good luck!"

"I don't need luck from you, Randy!"

"Kelly Miss Kelly, hurting my feelings again, aren't you?"

Feeling that she didn't need another distraction since this morning, she thought there's only one way to take him out.

She shoved Randy out of the train, causing everyone in that train to look at her, rather surprised and speechless.

Meanwhile, Randy quickly stood up from the ground, rubbing off the sands on his hands and clothes before shouting at Kelly, who might not even heard it, "Hey! What was that for?". He knew it was useless but now he was prepared to be the laughing stock of his friends later.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Kelly was glad that she already finished her exams. She was currently volunteering at the Florida's general hospital while waiting her exam results, that would be out in a month. Somehow, part of her felt miserable for not being constantly disturbed by the man with a name of Randy Orton, not after she pushed him off the train two weeks ago. Maybe he already got the message that she didn't like him, or at least that's what she thought.<p>

Her afternoon shift would be over in three minutes so she used it to pack her things in her locker before her sister fetched her in a short while. She managed to bid goodbyes to her patients and colleagues before walking out of the big building.

While on her way home with Kaitlyn, they both went shopping at the supermarket to buy their needs and also for their dinner later on. Finished with their groceries shopping, they continued to walk to their home. When, they reached home, an unexpected guest stood in front of their house.

"I guess I'll take the things inside", Kaitlyn said while taking all the groceries from her sister's hold as she went inside the house, leaving Kelly alone with the guest.

"Kait! Kait! We can go together!", Kelly tried to drag her sister with her but it was too late.

"Shit!"

"Miss Kelly, I miss you so much! Morning, noon and night your face haunts me. Either stop haunting me or tell me what we both should do!", Randy spilled out his thoughts that he had kept in two weeks.

"Miss Kelly, I miss you so much! Morning, noon and night your face haunts me!", a mocking tone spoke from the house.

"Shut up, Kaitlyn. He's mad!", Kelly spotted her sister peeking from the window.

"He's the guy that dad talks about, isn't he?"

"Yes I am! I even brought the madman in me too!"

"Don't talk to him, sis! Get inside!"

"Whatever, bimbo!"

Randy laughed off the two sisters' behaviours, "By the way, nice house, Kels!"

"Oh! Don't pretend that this is the first time you came here!"

"When did I ever did?"

"Your friend's wedding? Remember? You're the one who sent me home!"

"I did? Wow, I must be a gentleman then", he claimed proudly, only to receive a punch on his chest.

"Seriously! You did come here!"

"No I did not! I got your address from Ted's girlfriend, Maryse. She's your bestfriend, right? Even if I did come here once and sent you home, it must be the alcohol effects! But I didn't hurt you in any way, right?", he winked.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "You're so unbelievable. Are you always like this? Going after girls, leaving your studies behind? Looks like your father has a lot of money to waste"

"Yeah! That's just, what he says too!"

"How many times have you failed in your class?"

"I haven't so far. But this time maybe it'll happen!"

"You're crazy, Randy! Beyond crazy!"

Before Randy could answered her, Kelly's father called her, "Kelly! Help your sister out with the dinner!"

"Coming, dad!", she simply replied.

"You're going now?"

"Yeah, my sister needs help!"

"Bye, sweetheart! We'll talk again tomorrow!"

"I'm not even your girlfriend yet you dare to call me those names!"

"Then be mine, Kelly", he turned around, leaving her dumbstruck by his wish.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you! Next chapter would be Randy's big mouth that cause him and Kelly to be the talk of people.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is here! Today, I only posted _Life Partner_, _Look What's Happened Now_ and _Love Stories_. I was getting busy lately so if I have free time tomorrow I'll post the remaining stories, which is _Right Here_ and _Something Happens_. I hope you all could be patient with me and my busy schedule till November for the inconsistent update but on December, I might posted more frequently just for you guys. Okay, enough with me babbling, I want to thank _Sorceress Of Sexy_, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_ and _kera_ for the reviews. Why don't you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Just a day after his encounter with the girl of his life after two crucial weeks of not seeing each other made Randy forgot the real purpose on why did he go to Kelly's house in the first place. His aunt was holding an event on cancer awareness next week and coincidentally she needed someone medically qualified to be the co-host. He then willingly to volunteer on finding the perfect candidate, whom he told that she's a friend, when it was known it would be Kelly after all.<p>

Luckily, after some investigations, he founded out that Kelly worked temporarily in Florida's general hospital so he had decided to call her via the hospital's number. But knowing that Kelly wouldn't want to talk to him if she knew him from the line, he had to find someone else to do his work. Like a pot of gold striking, he spotted a little girl aged around 9 trying to beg for money on the street and she might just be the right one to talk to.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?", he approached her.

"I'm April, uncle!"

"Can you do a favour for me?"

"What will I get?", she scrunched up her nose a bit.

"50 bucks!"

"Okay! I'm in!"

Randy smiled upon hearing her agreement. He quickly explained the things that she had to do. He practically dragged her to the nearest public phone booth to call the hospital.

"Florida's general hospital, who's speaking?", a woman's voice from the other line spoke.

"Kid, tell him "Call Kelly Blank!"", Randy instructed her.

"Call Kelly Blank!"

"Who's that?"

"It's April!"

"April?"

"Uncle, he asked April who?"

"Tell him her friend's sister"

"Her friend's sister!"

"What work do you have with her?"

"Uncle wants to talk to her"

"No! I didn't tell you that!", Randy whispered panicked.

"But uncle you did imply that you wanna talk to her!"

"Okay, fine! Now, give me the phone!"

"Hello? Can I talk to Kelly Blank?"

"Sir, why are you abusing the kid?"

"I am not abusing her, madam. She's my.. my.. my niece", he lied. Before he could listen to the phone again, the little girl nudged him, "Uncle, my 50 bucks!".

He handed the crisp 50 dollar bill to her and her face suddenly lit up as she walked away.

"Sorry, madam. As I was saying, can I talk to her?"

"Alright, lovebirds these days just can get through a day without each other. Hold on, kid! I'll come and get her!"

"Thanks!"

After for about more than a minute, a voice spoke from the line, "Hello?".

"Kelly?"

"You! How did you know I work here?"

"Listen, I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"Next week, there's a cancer awareness event at our house. Be there sharp at 9 a.m."

"Me? Why me?"

"Why? Because you're great in medical field!"

"So what?"

"Look, I'm not asking you to come with me to Missouri, am I? I'm only asking you to come to the event, that's all"

"But why should I come to your house?"

"Because if you don't come to my house... I will bring everyone to your house!"

"You're mad, Randy! You've totally lost it!"

"Yes I am! I am mad for you! But at least write down the address of my mad house! 25, St. Louis Street"

"Listen!"

He cut her off, "At least listen to me!".

"Fine!"

"Do you know the post office? Take a u-turn from there.. Close to it is a garden, our house is just next to that!"

"Okay, I'll be there! But I'm bringing my sister with me"

"I know you would come for me either way!"

"You better stop talking if you really want me to come!"

"Okay, your wish is my command, my princess. Bye!", he hanged up with a smirk on his face, knowing that next week would be another day with Kelly.

* * *

><p>"Randy! I just want to say thank you for your help. The event is running well and my guests also like the way your friend explaining things and raising our awareness", Randy's aunt complimented.<p>

"It's my pleasure, aunty. Besides, she's actually my future wife!", he announced confidently.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Absolutely, aunty. So far we haven't fixed a date... But once it's fixed, you will be the first one to know!"

Upon hearing that, Randy's aunt announced happily to everyone, "Randy's marriage has been finalized. His engagement has been fixed, she's Randy's fiancée!".

Just in a blink of an eye, the news started to swarm over all the guests. They congratulated Randy for the news and he couldn't be happier than giving a warm smile and thanking them too.

"You didn't tell us Randy's marriage has been fixed!", a guest spoke to Bob Orton, Randy's father.

Surprised, he asked him back, "Really? With whom?".

"That girl whom become the co-host with your sister! Oh and by the way, congratulations to you too!"

"Thank you! I just hope that she's from a very good family background, not some girl from the street!", he whispered the last sentence to himself.

Meanwhile, Randy was still receiving people's congratulatory greets as his eyes wandering around to find Kelly, only to find her talking to some elderly women. He smiled upon seeing her smile until a confused expression appeared on her face. Randy knew what's that all about. It must be about the marriage but he didn't care, it's a great news to hear after all.

After the event ended at around 1 p.m., Randy decided to accompany Kelly and Kaitlyn home by the train. Even on their way to the train station, people didn't stop from congratulating both him and Kelly. What surprised Randy the most was that Kelly thanked them and she didn't even deny the news. He thought that maybe she was indeed wanted to marry him.

When the three of them climbed aboard on the train, he was proven wrong when Kelly started to yell in his face, "Why did you say that I'm going to marry you?".

"When did I say that you are marrying me? I only said that I am marrying you", he answered her with an innocent expression plastered on his face.

"But did you ask me?"

"How can I? That is the work of the elders in a family! But if you are insisting, why don't I ask you? Will you...?", he cut his sentence off when Kelly raised the palm of her hand, threatening to slap him.

"Finally, you shut up! And my answer is no!", she put her hand down.

"Very good! Then tomorrow morning, I'll send mom and dad to your place. Everything can be finalized there!"

Infuriated by him, Kelly raised her eyebrow, "Why would I want to marry you?".

"No! No! No! You should ask why would I want to marry you!", he explained, causing Kaitlyn to release a chuckle, only to be pinched by Kelly in the process.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Should I...?"

"For God's sake, Randy.. Just tell me what is it?", she slightly yelled at him.

"Okay, okay! I'm telling you! Kelly, I.. I..", Randy stuttered. Way beyond annoyed, Kelly once again raised her hand in anger, causing Randy to blurt out what he was trying to say, "I love you!".

"What?"

This time, Randy bravely took Kelly's hands in his as he repeat the three words, looking right in her eyes sincerely, "I love you, Kelly!".

"So?"

"Yes, I love you!"

"What do you mean by saying that you love me?", she asked him seriously, causing him to take few steps back as she took a few steps to the front, "Come on, tell me what do you mean by loving me!".

"I love you means I love you! It means I can do anything for you!"

"You'll do anything for me?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay then, if you could do this, then I'll marry!"

"Sweet! What is it?"

Kelly suddenly put her face near to Randy's, making him kinda nervous at that instant, also wondering what's her wish.

"Randy?"

"Huh?"

"When the train travels at it's fastest later, will you jump from the train from me?", she smirked, knowing that he might have hesitated.

"Sure! As soon as it stops, I'll jump off!", he answered confidently, turning Kelly's smirk into a frown, not only because of his answer but also because of Kaitlyn, bursts in laughs so loud at her.

"Kait!"

"What? You should look back at yourself! You make yourself sounded like stupid!", she shrugged.

Before the two sisters could launched off their fiery battle, the train stopped, indicating that they have reached Florida. As Kelly wished, Randy did jump off from the train before climbing it back to go home to Missouri.

"As you promised, Kelly! We'll get married!"

"In your dreams, Randy!"

"I will! Bye, Kelly! Bye, Kaitlyn! Tell your sister to impress his in-laws tomorrow!"

"Bye, Randy!", Kaitlyn beamed happily. Meanwhile, Kelly was fighting the urge to take off her shoes and just throw them to Randy's face but the train was already moving.

"Let's go home, Kels!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

All the way to home, Kelly couldn't help but to think about the proposal. What if Randy was not kidding at all? What if his parents indeed come tomorrow? All those questions started to play on her mind until the next morning.

Kelly was making some coffees, but disturbed by her sister, "Hey Kels! Can I ask you a question?".

"Can I ever avoid your questions?"

"Do you like him or not?"

"I don't know, Kait. I just finished my exams. Right now I'm happy with the job in the hospital, even jut as a volunteer. Two more weeks, then I'll know whether I could be a doctor or not. If I could then, I have to attend the camps right..."

"Woah! Easy, bimbo! I was just asking a question that requires you to say 'Yes!' or 'No!', not a speech that could qualify you to the national competition!"

"How can I? I need to see you finished your study first.. we'll see after that!"

"Kelly Blank, don't change the topic! Now give me a straight yes or no!"

"Okay, no!"

"Alright then! My way is clear. Don't blame me later"

"What do you mean, Kaitlyn?"

"Meaning that you don't like him but I like him a lot!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple! LIKE-HIM-A-LOT!", Kaitlyn pronounced loudly.

"No! You can't! I mean, not yet! Not until you get a job!", Kelly dreadfully objected.

"Relax, Kels! I was just joking! What a great expression I got from someone who claimed that she didn't like Randy at all!", she went inside the living room.

Kelly quickly followed her sister with a tray with three cups filled with coffee and put it on the table.

"Have a drink, dad!"

"Thank you, Kelly!", Mr. Blank said before sipping slowly the hot coffee into his mouth.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"If there is a proposal from a rich family, what would you do?", she finished, causing Mr. Blank to cough out the coffee.

"What?"

"I'm just asking. If there's a proposal then..."

"What kind of proposal?"

Kaitlyn answered for Kelly, "Of course it's a marriage proposal, dad! With Kelly already being 20, she certainly could get married already!"

"Kaitlyn!"

"Kelly!"

"Kaitlyn!"

"Both of you shut it. Gosh, you two are always giving me headaches when you fight!", their father yelled, causing the two to become silent.

A few seconds later, their front door was knocked repeatedly. "Who could that be?", Mr. Blank asked to himself as he walked to the door but Kaitlyn quickly offered herself to do so.

"Is this where Kelly Blank lives?", a middle aged man asked, who also came with his wife perhaps.

"Yes, it is! How can I help you?", she asked someone behind the door, leaving Mr. Blank and Kelly to be confused. They saw Kaitlyn nodded to the person. Moments later, she turned to her father, "A family is coming with a marriage proposal! The father said it's for Kelly!"

Mr. Blank asked, "Alright, but who is behind the door?".

"A barrister and his wife.. their son is Randy!", Kaitlyn answered her father while at the same time, causing Kelly's jaw to drop.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter guys. Don't forget to review later on. For a note, I think I might want to take one-shot requests back to be posted either in November or December so tell me in the review or pm me if you want to. Next chapter will be Randy's parents asking Kelly's father for Kelly's hand in marriage. What could possibly go wrong between the elders? How it will effect Randy and Kelly anyway?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers. Another new chapter posted. Thank you to _Sorceress of Sexy_, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_, _kiki254_, _kera_, _TwItGirl_ and _TwItGirl_ for the reviews on last chapter. Please read, review and lastly enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"No one has sent any word to me. They won't just land up just like that?", Mr. Blank asked to himself though it's quite audible to both of her daughters.<p>

"That's what I am doing, dad. Informing you of their arrival", Kaitlyn bluntly replied.

Mr. Blank in return just ignored his youngest daughter as he turned to his eldest daughter, Kelly, who looked puzzled as well, "Kelly, is this why I pawned your mother's jewelleries and sent you to college? Answer me, Kelly! Did we sent you to college for this?".

"But dad, I haven't done anything. Neither am I marrying.. nor have I asked anyone to come with a proposal. If someone wants to pile on, what can I do?"

"It's not that I don't want you to marry but face it, you're still young. And you must have done something. Otherwise no one piles on just like that!", he muttered angrily at his daughter as he make his way to the door, welcoming the guest, "Please, come in, Sir!".

The man in front of him looked arrogant with his super expensive suit with his wife wearing a fancy long dress with furry scarf, also plastering the same expression. "Barrister Bob Orton. Your bell is probably not working. That's why I had to use my hands", he introduced while his eyes studying every inch of the house details.

"Sorry sir! I did call the electrician, but he hasn't shown up. Please come this way", he motioned for the elderly couple to the living room, "I hope you didn't have a problem finding the house?".

The Ortons sat down on the wooden chair, but not before patting the dusts on it. "It was a bit of a problem. All these houses look so alike... Like compartments of a train. After all, it is a railway colony!", Bob Orton maliciously spat out.

"He loves to joke, Mr. Blank!", Mrs. Orton tried to sooth the situation.

"What are you talking about, honey? All middle class houses are indeed look alike", Mr. Orton continued to bash the Blanks neighbourhood.

"Maybe you have never seen them before... Come Kelly!", Mr. Blank called up.

Both Kelly and Kaitlyn entered the living room and sat next to their dad, "Sir, these are my daughters, Kaitlyn and Kelly!". They both gave their guests smiles.

"I know them. The elder one came to my sister's function yesterday. She would be a great doctor one day!", Mrs. Orton explained.

"Really? They've been brewing their own broth quietly. Times and customs are changing. Parents are just figureheads.. to endorse the wishes of their children", Mr. Blank claimed proudly.

Mr. Orton chimed in, "These children do as they please, we no longer have a say in anything. Now, I told Randy that I agree that it's my money that he will used for the marriage. By the way, between these two which one is the one that Randy wants..."

Mrs. Orton chuckled, "I'm so sorry. He is very forgetful by nature. If I happen to overstay at my parent's house, he'll ask me at the door "Who are you?" or "Who would you like to meet?". He's quite an entertaining man!".

"He must keep everyone occupied at home. Kelly, why don't you get some coffee for everyone? Kaitlyn, go help your sister out!", their father instructed, which they obeyed.

Mr. Blank continued to talk to the Orton couple, "Kelly is the older one. She and Randy are in love with each other".

"And the younger one?", Mrs. Orton asked.

"That's Kaitlyn. She's still studying in college staring this year..."

"So she's still waiting for her time to walk on the street day and night", Mr. Orton muttered under his breath.

Upon hearing the statement, Mr. Blank answered him back, "You are quite rude, sir. What do you think my daughters are? We might be poor, but we've brought them up like princesses".

"Please don't misunderstand me. I was saying it's good for them to show themselves off to the riches cause their lives will be easier once they get married. Besides, we don't expect anything from you... It's not like you have enough many to give the grand wedding of the lifetime, don't you? Even I don't expect anything from our son. We've given him good education... that's enough. He's an adult now. If he even picks up someone from the street, I cannot do anything about it!"

Just as Mr. Orton finished his words, Kelly and Kaitlyn emerged from the kitchen, with coffees.

"One minute. Do you think I'm auctioning my daughters on the roadside for the first available groom?", Mr. Blank yelled in anger.

"Dad, what are you saying?", Kelly interfered but quickly cut off by her father, "You keep quiet. Mr. Advocate here can argue with a magistrate but he does not know the courtesies to talk to his in-law to be!"

Mr. Orton tried to calm him down insincerely, "You are unnecessarily twisting the issue. I did not mean that at all!".

"There is nothing more to be said, Mr. Orton. I don't want to marry my daughter off to your family. What has happened hasn't happened with either your consent or mine. If you have no business with me, then you may leave!"

"Good! That's what we're about to do anyway, let's go!", he walked out with his wife in arms.

"I'm glad we're under no obligation!", Kelly's father muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Randy was determined to wait for Kelly at the Florida train station to ask what has happened with the yesterday meeting. Last afternoon, when his parent's came home from Florida, his father just ignored him and went straight to his room while his mother gave him a sympathetic look at him, as if she was sorry for him.<p>

Almost two hours of waiting, Randy saw Kelly passing by the train station. He quickly chased her from behind and he turned her around by the shoulder, "Kelly... Listen.. What happened?", he asked while catching up his breath.

Kelly took a deep breath before she spoke, "What have to happen has happened. Let's finish this right here!".

"Dad went to meet your father. What happened?"

"Yes, they met. Like Osama met Bush. It was like reliving the war in Iraq"

"But Kelly, this marriage is not between a prime minister and a president for the decision to be taken with war. We're the one that were about to marry. It's for us to decide!"

"What will we decide, Randy?"

"We'll seek for their permission... we showed them our respect!", he explained, his hand not leaving Kelly's shoulder.

She in return pushed his hand aside, "The respect we got.. from your father is more than enough. We don't want any of it anymore. I'm sorry!".

"So my love for you comes for nothing?"

"How long have you known me?"

"More than 20 days!"

"20 days? Randy, my parents have nurtured me for 20 years. I can't leave them for you!"

"Kelly, I can leave everything for you. Everything!", he took her hands in his.

"Today, you can leave everything for me...What is the guarantee that tomorrow you will not leave me for another girl?"

Randy tightened his grip, but not too tight, "What is this inverted logic, Kelly?".

"In the end.. why do I have to be the scapegoat?"

"Why are you making a mountain.. out of a molehill?"

"Randy, you saw me, chased me, professed your love.. That's all! What if I had refused you right in the beginning?"

He smirked at her, "Then, I would have called it your bad luck".

"So, do that now!", she bluntly replied.

"Okay, Kelly, okay. You were right and I was wrong. At least listen to me. Please just one minute. See what is the hurry to decide? Give it some time. 10 days... No! Only one week... till the 15th. Think about it. If you still think that.."

"How will one week change everything? Just leave it, Randy! I'm sick and tired of all this, okay?"

"Give it some time. Anything can happen. Please?"

"I might fall in love with someone else", she finished before she continued to walk but she was stopped by Randy.

"Wait! You actually love me, don't you?"

"You never know, Randy!", she gave him a weak smile.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Tell me in the review. Next chapter will have the present of Randy searching for Kelly and the flashback of their marriage. By the way, just as suggestion, should I post one M rated chapter on their first time later on? Do tell me. Thank you!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all readers. Another new chapter arrived. As usual, I want to thank _Sorceress of Sexy_, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_, _kera_ and _TwItGirl _for the last reviews. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

After finding out that Kelly was not at home nor nowhere in sight around the town, Randy had decided to ask her colleagues of Kelly's whereabouts. He was joined by his loyal friends, Ted and Cody but when he reached Florida hospital, before he could ask his wife's colleague, he was asked first.

"Hey Randy, how is Dr. Kelly? We never get time to talk to her. Yesterday, before it's 5.30, she has already left the hospital!", the male nurse babbled.

"Is it?"

"I told her to wait for me but I had some work. I got delayed by 10 minutes and then she was nowhere to be found", he explained but he was quickly called up. He had to leave, "Randy, I'll talk to you later!".

Disappointed yet again, Randy walked out of the hospital, where his friends waited for him outside.

"What happened?", Cody asked.

"He doesn't know either. They've last seen her at 5.30 in the afternoon yesterday", he sighed, wondering where else could he find Kelly after this.

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago<em>

"Randy, this relationship is not possible!", Kelly told the man who had fell head over heels for her. Just a week after Randy gave her an ultimatum, they met again on the same spot they separated last time.

She continued, "Lives don't change in 8 or 10 days!".

"But I heard that lives could change in a flash", Randy disagreed.

"Mine didn't!"

Randy looked into her eyes."You didn't miss me at all?".

"No, there was no reason to. Besides there are so much to do... household chores, studies"

"You want to think again?"

She shook her head no, "I've thought already. I'll just stay like this".

"How? Weeping?", he scoffed.

She replied him sarcastically, "Laughing!". After that, she once again left him without confirmation to Randy's questions.

Little did Randy know, it was actually the last meeting that he would ever have with Kelly within that time. When he tried to find her a week later, she was nowhere to be found. He waited for her on the train station but to no avail. He tried to find her at her house but knowing that Kelly's father was no longer in good terms with him; thanks to his parent, he ignored his attempt.

The best thing that he could do that time was by kept waiting for her on the train station. Just then , he saw Kelly's younger sister, Kaitlyn walked by the station. Thinking that that was the only chance for him to ask where Kelly was, he approached her.

"Kaitlyn, wait!"

"Who are you looking for?", she said, with her face showing no expression at all.

"Do you know where Kelly is?"

"Hadn't you both broken up?", she asked him confusedly.

"She might did... but I don't. Now, do you know where she is? I've been looking for her for many days now!"

"She's gone!"

"Gone?". Randy seemed to be surprised.

"She's gone to a medical camp", she stated sternly. She had to be in her sister's corner even though deep inside, Randy might be telling the truth about him and Kelly.

"When is she coming back?"

"In 3 weeks!"

"3 weeks?", Randy asked, with a disappointed tone clearly visible.

"Three weeks is too long, isn't it?", she started to loosen up to him. She continued, "Randy, do you really love my sister?"

"With all my heart, Kaitlyn. But unfortunately, I don't think she feel the same way"

"She's lying. She does love you. I know my sister very well... no matter how much she makes it look like she despised you so much...trust me... she caught your bait, really hard! She always mumbled your name in her sleeps!"

His face suddenly lit up, "Really?".

"Yeah... oh and by the way, if you can't wait for three more weeks, she's in Miami!"

When Randy had known that Kelly was in Miami for her medical camp, on the night itself, Randy packed some of his things and stuffed it into his backpack. He had decided to go to her, by riding a bus on that very night too.

To avoid suspicion from his parent, he got help from his aunt to cover him up, who was willing to do so. Furthermore, she had taken a like on Kelly, despite of her status as a middle class woman. She even helped Randy with his travelling fees.

While on his way to Miami, Randy was in a full thought in that bus. Every passenger was peacefully having their sleeps, but not Randy. He was thinking of what will Kelly said when she saw him there. Will she angrily cursed him for following her all the way to Miami? Or will she instantly hit him with her hands? He didn't know but all that he could do that night was to think.

On the next morning, Randy was dropped off by the bus near the bus stop. He was mentally and physically exhausted for getting up all night long. Luckily, just in front of the bus stop was a beach, so maybe he could walk along the beach and letting the breeze hit his face before he continued his pursuit for Kelly.

When he was walking along the trails of the waves, he saw a blonde haired figure sitting on the edge of the rocks, looking all stressed up.

"It can't be", he muttered to himself.

The woman turned her back, clearly showing her face. She didn't seem to be surprised upon seeing Randy. It was like she had knew that he would come all along.

Randy let go of his bag and walked towards her. She stood up, patting her butts to remove the sands from the rocks that she sat on.

"What took you so long Randy?", she looked into his eyes for an answer.

"I can't live without you. Not a single day... not a moment!"

"Can you do anything for me?"

He smirked, "Should I jump off a moving train?".

Kelly looked down and shook her head, "Marry me, Randy!". She continued, this time looking at him, "We'll get marry and stay in our own homes. We won't tell anyone yet!".

"Not a soul?", Randy asked for assurance.

"No! When the time is right, we'll disclose it". She kept staring at Randy, who didn't give her any response. "What happened, Randy?".

"What are you thinking, Kelly? All of a sudden? After you said no to me?"

"I was scared. I was scared if you're just toying with my heart and that you would dump me when I'm no longer have the use to you. But I made my mind when I arrived in Miami... I betting with myself that if you follow me all the way here, it means you really love me... that you really want to get married with me. That's why!"

After hearing her explanation, he quickly widen his arms and pulled her in for an embrace, "After you finished your camp, we'll marry, okay?". He felt her nod in between the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Randy!", she mumbled in his chest.

"I love you more, Kelly!"

* * *

><p>"Shit! I'm late!", Randy walked out of the house, slipping in his shoes in his feet, carrying a bag that was actually filled in with his pair of tuxedo.<p>

"Randy, where are you going?", the stern voice of Bob Orton spoke. Randy looked to his father, who was about to pull out his car to somewhere.

"Close by... to meet a friend!"

"Get in, I'll drop you!"

"No, it's okay, dad!"

"I said get in, otherwise you'll waste money on the taxi!", he ordered him. He was a lawyer after all.

Randy hesitantly got in as his father started to drive, "So, what's cooking nowadays, Mr. Randy?".

"Nothing at all!", he denied.

"I am aware of everything that is happening!", Randy's father smirked.

"What?", Randy said, surprised. _Did he know about the marriage?_ Randy thought to himself.

"You haven't completed your law studies and you've already started a computer business?"

Randy sighed in relief. "Oh... that!".

"What 'oh'? Where will you get the capital from, huh?", Bob Orton raised his voice.

"The bank is ready to give a loan... but only if you sign the guarantee..."

He scoffed, "Of course. It's your right. No matter how good or bad your decision is, I'm always there for you, right?"

"Dad, just drop me here!", he pointed to a church.

His father hit the brake."What are you doing in a church?".

"My friend wants to meet me here so I'll just wait for him", he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, not bothering to thank his father. He quickly ran to the public restroom and changed his outfit hastily, knowing that his wife to be was already waiting for him in the church.

* * *

><p>"Where is the groom?", the priest asked Kelly, who was tapping her feet impatiently and crumpling her wedding dress too.<p>

"He'll be here really soon, Reverend!", she rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Kelly! He'll be here any minute... and please, don't ruin that dress. It's not that easy to sneak in my mom's boutique and 'borrow' this dress!", Kelly's best friend, Maryse air quoted the word 'borrow', which should actually changed to 'temporarily stealing'.

"Sorry, Ryse!", she apologised, organising the long sleeved but bare back showing wedding dress that she wore.

"I can't believe that you're getting married today, Kelly! I'm happy for you", Eve's turn to talk to her bestie.

"Thanks, Eve! I'm actually scared right now!"

"Then get marry in the state of scare!"

"Ryse!", she glared at her.

Suddenly, the church's door opened wide, revealing Randy with his dark grey tuxedo, running towards the girls and the priest. Cody and Ted were also trailing behind him.

"Sorry, I'm late! We can start it right away!", he embarrassedly smiled to the priest.

Randy took Kelly's hands in his, captivated by her beauty on that day. Though her dress was not that revealing, she still looked beautiful in her own way.

"You're beautiful", he mouthed, causing her to blush.

The priest started to say something, beginning the event in the process. The wedding ceremony was like any other typical weddings in the church, except that it only had four attendees, who were the bride and groom's closest friends.

"Do you, Randy Orton, take Kelly Blank as your fully wedded wife?"

"I do!", Randy crept a smile on his face as he slipped in the carved 2 carats of diamond ring in Kelly's small finger.

"And you, Kelly Blank, do you take Randy Orton as your fully wedded husband?"

"I do!", her voice cracked as tears started to ran down her cheeks. She slipped in the silver ring on Randy's finger.

"Then, with the power in me, I pronounced you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!", the priest finished.

Ted, Maryse, Cody and Eve stood up and clapped their hands cheerfully for their respective best friends as Randy's hands held Kelly's cheeks, wiping her tears in the process and in a split second, they finally kissed as a married couple.

They both pulled away, their gazes still intact with one another as they gave smiles to each other.

"Welcome to my life, honey!", Randy muttered to his now smiling wife.

* * *

><p>Tell me what did you think about this chapter in the reviews. Thank you in advance. Next chapter will have Randy and Kelly's first test as newlyweds, to live away from each other! And what will happen when Kelly's father know that his daughter have already married?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Another update posted. Today, I only updated two of my stories since I barely have time nowadays. Christmas preparations gotta come early this year. I promised if I have extra times I'll update my other stories, okay? As usual I would like to thank my previous reviewers, _Sorceress of_ _Sexy_, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever _and _kera_. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Only after three days the newlyweds could meet each other again, thanks to Randy's eagerness to be on his wife's side, he stayed overnight at the Florida train station, just to catch the bus that Kelly would ride to the Florida hospital. Maybe because of the luck of marriage, Kelly graduated with the most excellent result in her college, enabling her to be a doctor in just a short period of time.<p>

Currently, Randy was on his way with Kelly to her workplace, with him unable to stop his affection towards Kelly, hugging and cuddling her all the way, despite the looks given by other passengers.

"Randy, remove your hands. People are watching", she whispered angrily while her hands were roughly pushing Randy's of her body.

He ignored what she said, as he still putting his hands around his beautiful wife, "So what? You are my legal wife!". He took out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket, "And here's the proof. Our certificate of marriage".

"Why are you carrying this around?", she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"This is the only substitute I have, darling. I even bring it to sleep!", he exclaimed proudly, tightening his embrace on Kelly more.

"Take off your hand, Randy!"

Before Randy could sweet talked her more, an old woman aged around 50 approached the couple, with an irritated look on her face. She looked at Randy, "Is she your wife?".

"No, she's my life!"

"Sit properly. This is a public bus!", she raised her tone.

"Are you married?", Randy's turn to ask.

With a confused look, she answered back, "Yes, since 15 years!"

"Well then I got nothing to say... other than I pity your husband!", he smirked, although a light punch landed on the side of his arm, courtesy of his wife Kelly.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kelly's shift was over so she had decided to go home early and had a rest after spending half of a day with her husband. When she reached home, she went to her room and changed to some comfy t-shirt and long pants before throwing herself to her mattress.<p>

Around 5 in the afternoon, she woke up, only to hear chatting and laughing men's voices. She quickly organised herself and went to the kitchen. Suddenly, she saw her sister, Kaitlyn making out with a certain dark brown haired guy.

She faked cough, startling the duo in the process. They both looked surprised but not as surprised as Kelly when she saw who the man was.

"Uh, Kelly... I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Cody Rhodes", she introduced nervously.

"Hi, Kelly!", he gestured a small wave.

"I'll leave you too here for awhile, I'll serve the teas inside!", Kaitlyn suggested as she went out of the kitchen, leaving Kelly and Cody behind.

"Cody? Since when?", she asked curiously.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "More than a month?".

"Okay! But did you tell her about me and Randy?"

"What's that question? Of course not! Randy's my best friend. I won't betray him and his wife"

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing his answer.

"Uh, Kelly... are you going to hide here forever or will you come in to the living room?"

"Oh yeah, sorry.. I kinda zoned out a bit. Let's go inside", she walked with him.

* * *

><p>The Blanks and the Rhodes were distracted by their conversation that they didn't realised it was already early in the evening. As a result, Cody and his father had decided to go home before it's getting dark.<p>

While Kaitlyn and Cody were cuddling and talking while Kelly was cleaning up the table, both Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Blank had their conversation.

"It's hard to find rich families with big hearts nowadays. I'm glad that you and your son didn't look down on people like us", Mr. Blank complimented Dusty Rhodes, Cody's father.

"Don't mention it, Blank! I know what does it feels like to live as a middle class too. It was my dairy products business that makes me up today! Besides, I'm sure our family will be blessed with happiness once Kaitlyn come in our family... right after they graduated university though", he joked.

"If you say yes, than I have nothing against their relationship. I'll be glad if Cody would be my son-in-law one day", he supported Dusty's opinion.

"But can I say something if you don't mind?"

"Go on!"

"You're elder daughter and my elder son are both studying medicine. And right now, he's doing a Masters degree. We haven't asked Dustin... but I'll ask him and you ask your daughter. If they agree then both brothers and both sisters can marry on the same day and place. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know, Rhodes. I don't want people to think that I'm selling one of my daughters and give the other one for free like promotional sale!"

"Awh, come on! We're already like family. I won't think of your family like that. So what's your opinion?"

Mr. Blank gave in, "Alright! I'll ask her tomorrow!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kelly actually heard her father conversation with Cody's father. She couldn't marry his brother since she was already married herself but she knew if she tell her father, he would blew out like a volcano. There's no way that a father would like to hear the news that their daughters got married secretly.

Knowing she could only had a dead end choice, she grabbed the home telephone, trying to call the only person she could face her father's wrath with.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Randy rode the very first train to Florida. He had packed all his stuffs when Kelly called him last night, telling him about her plan.<p>

When he arrived in Florida, the first person he saw was Kelly, who looked like she was waiting for him since early in the morning. He let go of his bag and gave his wife a warm hug as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Are you okay, Kels?", he looked upon her tired face.

"No! I can't sleep last night, thinking of what dad will do when I tell him about us later on", she answered, rubbing her head with the palm of her hand.

"You sure you want to tell him?"

"Sooner or later, he will know either way. What about your parent's, Ran?"

Randy sighed and shook his head in discomfort, "Dad was way beyond pissed when I told him that we're already married. He said that I tricked him by not telling him sooner while he already signed the loan for my computer shop. He was so mad, Kel... you'll never imagine how". He continued, "My mom was shocked at first but she said that she was happy for me. She said that I'm old enough to make my own decision so she didn't actually went against me".

"Then what's with the bag?", she furrowed her eyebrow upon looking the big bag on the floor.

"He kicked me out!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, you don't need to be sorry. We chose this path and we have to deal with it, okay? Now, are you ready to go to your home?"

"Yeah, come on. I could only hope that he won't kick us out like your father did", she finished, flashing her husband a convincing but faint smile.

* * *

><p>Mr. Blank was sitting on his favourite wooden chair in his home, reading his newspaper while Kaitlyn, who was sitting next to him busied herself with a love novel in her hands. They both were in their own world until a click of key on the door sounded.<p>

"Kelly, it's nice that you're home. I have something to ask you!", Mr. Blank cheerfully spoke to his eldest daughter when he saw her on the front door.

"About that, I also have something to tell you!", she nervously told her father.

"What is it?"

Kelly inhaled as much air as she could before she motioned Randy, who was behind the door, to come inside.

Mr. Blank's facial expression quickly changed from cheery to enraged when he saw him, "What is this thing doing here?".

"Dad, I can explain this but just listen to me first!". She looked her father, telling her to go on despite his eyes in times glancing towards Randy with hatred.

She continued, "Last night, I kinda heard what you and Mr. Rhodes said about marrying me to his oldest son... which is why I called Randy here". She looked down, "Dad, I'm already married! Randy's my husband".

Kelly's father suddenly got up from his seat while Kaitlyn's eyes were widen in shock.

"What did you say?", he asked in enragement.

Kelly started to sob for his expected enragement. She was too afraid to tell him the truth once again but luckily Randy was there to comfort her, rubbing circles around her back.

"I've married Randy days ago, dad!", she said in whispery tone.

"Don't give me that face, Kelly! You're a disgrace to our family!", he bluntly spoke, causing Kelly's sob to sound more frequently. He continued, "Why are you crying? It's your sister that should cry, not you! You automatically ruined your sister's marriage, you know that? Your marriage is the stupidest decision you ever made, Kelly. In no time, you'll be abandoned and left on the street by this scumbag, believe me!", he pointed roughly at Randy.

"Dad, I'm sorry... I..."

He cut her off and quickly went to Randy, grabbing him by his collar aggressively before slapping his face with all the hatred force he had, "Get lost. There is no place for you in this house!".

Kelly pleaded for sympathy, "Dad, please! He's my husband..."

Mr. Blank released him and walked against them, right to Kaitlyn, "Anyone who is stopping him can leave with him as well. Kaitlyn, pack up your sister's clothes now!".

Not wanting to get the blast of his anger as well, Kaitlyn obeyed her father and quickly went to her sister's bedroom, stuffing all of Kelly's belongings to her bag. Within two minutes, she came out and gave the bag to her father. Mr. Blank grabbed the bag and threw it to Kelly's face, who was already crying hysterically.

"Get out! Get out of my house and don't you dare to show your face ever again. You are no longer related by any means with me! Go!", he kicked her and her husband out, shutting the door right in their faces.

"It's okay, baby! I'll bring you to Missouri and we'll live in our house, okay?", Randy put Kelly's head on his shoulder with his hand while his other hand lifted her chin up so that he could look in her mesmerizing blue eyes,

She sniffed and nodded to him, as she tried to regain her normal breathing from her crying, "Promise me, well never show our face to them again, okay? We both are enough for each other"

"I'll do as you wish, my princess. From now on, our lives will have only me and you, okay? We'll carry the burdens of the world on our heads if we have to, okay?". He kissed the side of her head, holding her tight in his arms, thinking that this was the least he could do to make Kelly feel better by that time.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how was it. Thank you in advance. Next chapter will have the M rated scene. I'm not that good with this kind of scene but I wanna try to make them either way so let's just hope it's not too detail or too simple, okay? Till next update, bye!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys. Finally, after for about two months of no update, I present you a new chapter. I'm sorry for it since I lost interest on Randy/Kelly for the past two months, I just don't know why. But still, I'm determined to finish up this story and might have 5 chapters left. I get it if most of my readers of this story have already give up waiting, it's okay, my bad to update extremely late anyway. So as usual, I would like to thank my reviewers on last chapter, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_, _kera_, _chantelle_ and _WWEfan101_.

One last thing! For those of you who didn't like M rated chapters, I think you should hit 'back'. I didn't know if this is a real M rated scene cause I'm not a pro in writing this kind of scene but nevertheless, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Since hopping off the train in St. Louis, Kelly didn't even have the chance to see her surroundings, all thanks to her husband, Randy, for putting on a blindfold on her, telling her that he wanted to make it as a surprise. Randy scooped her in his arms since the beginning, holding her bridal style, that was until they both reached in front of the door.<p>

"Okay, Kels! I'm putting you down, okay?"

Still blindfolded, she started to giggle a bit, "Oh my god! Are we there yet?"

Randy just smiled watching his giddy wife as he unlock the door, with the sound of the key flicked through the knob filled their ears. Randy stepped in and put down their luggage before dragging in Kelly carefully. He closed the door and only then he opened Kelly's blindfold.

"Welcome home, baby!", he declared.

Kelly opened her eyes, looking all around the room, her mouth started to gape in amusement.

Randy, who was behind her, thought that his wife didn't like the room when she didn't speak. "I'm sorry! I know this is just a hotel room and not a home that you dream of, it's just that I need to save money for our future and..."

"Randy,", Kelly stopped him as she turned around to face her husband. She linked her hands on his neck, giving him a wide smile, "I like it, baby. It's no big deal. There's just two of us and as long as this hotel room can give us shelter, then I'll be happy to call it our home!".

Relieved to hear her answer, Randy hugged her by the waist and looked deep in her eyes, "Thank you, Kelly. I promise you, once my business give out enough profit, we'll move out and buy our own house, okay?"

Kelly nodded to him, cupping his face with her small hands, "As long as you're with me, I can wait till forever, Randy".

They stayed in that position for awhile, neither both of them wanted to let go. They leaned in for a sweet kiss. Soon after, they found their tongues in each other's mouth, dancing in passionate yet hot rhythm. Kelly let out a moan, causing Randy to lift her legs in between his waist, walking her to the bed. Their kiss was still intact when he put her down on the bed while he climbed on top of her. He started to unbutton her shirt as his teeth tugged on her lower lip, causing her hands to dance at the back of his neck. Then, he put one of his hands in Kelly's skirt, rubbing her thigh in circle.

"Stop!", Kelly broke the kiss and instantly backed out a bit to the corner of the bed.

"What's wrong, baby? You feel uncomfortable or something?", he asked her nervously.

Meanwhile, Kelly laughed at her husband's expression, "No, it's not that! I want to do this as much as you want to but I haven't had my shower since morning. So if you don't mind, can I take a quick shower?", she bit her lower lip.

Randy whined, "But I ain't complaining! Come back here and pick up where we left off!"

"Please!", Kelly batted her eyelashes, in hope that her husband would let her.

"Okay fine! But on one condition!", Randy smirked as he rushed to his luggage, finding something in it. Once he found it, he walked back to her and showed the thing to her.

"RANDY ORTON! What's wrong with you?", Kelly's eyes widen in shock and she instantly blushed to see it.

"Please wear it for me after you have your shower, please?", Randy begged like a kid. He was still holding the sexy and short white nightgown in his hand.

"No, it's going to be embarrassing!"

"Or else... no shower!"

Kelly huffed and glared at Randy, snatching the gown in his hand, "Fine!". She walked to the bathroom, leaving a fantasizing Randy on the bed.

Not more than 10 minutes, Kelly walked out of the bathroom, only to notice that the light went dimmer and her husband was nowhere to be found. She sighed in disappointment as she scratched her not itchy damp wet hairs. When she was about to go to the bed, someone grabbed her by the waist. She had nowhere to go and to make it worst, they were so near that her butt could feel the bulge on the man behind her. Her exposed skin was also in contact with his bare chest.

"It's me, baby", Randy whispered in her ear sexily, making her to suddenly became a bit aroused. She closed her eyes, waiting for Randy's next move when she felt her hairs brushed to the left and a pair of warm lips nibbling at the edge of her neck, biting it softly with traces of wet kisses.

He then rubbed her arms slowly as his hands were slipping down the strings of her dress on her shoulders simultaneously, leaving her only in her see through blue underwear. He picked her up and carefully put her on the bed once again. Randy took this time to enjoy the view of his wife without anything on for the first time, with the exception of her underwear. He was aroused to see her in that way so he crashed his lips on her, putting in his tongue in her mouth once she moaned.

Kelly couldn't control herself from being horny as Randy's hands trailed down from her cheeks, neck down to her chest. He stopped there and cupped her perfectly shaped breasts in his hands, squeezing it very hard, causing Kelly to whimper in excitement. Randy brought his mouth to her right breast, giving her nipple a kiss before biting it softly. Kelly in return, arched her back and buried her nails in his back, clawing him repeatedly as Randy started to suck on her breast.

"Yes! Baby, don't stop", Kelly could barely speak. Randy obeyed her as his sucking got harder while his finger was put in her navel, digging it in further, obliviously causing Kelly to wet her underwear. Kelly still closed her eyes as she just let her husband to do as he pleased on her never been touched body. Randy's mouth left her erected and swollen nipple, leaving Kelly to wonder wildly on what's his next move would be. She then felt a pair of hands slipping down her underwear, causing her vagina to be struck with the cold air in the room.

Before Randy could throw Kelly's underwear somewhere, he rubbed it, only to feel sticky liquid on it and he instantly knew that she was wet all along. He went down to her pussy, holding it with his two fingers so he could taste her further inside. He sucked her clit passionately, in times watching his wife raking through the pillow aggressively as her mouth was agape along with her forehead wrinkled in delicacy, showing more than enough that he could please her like a princess. His princess. Once in a while, he would rubbed her clit while his tongue wildly explored her, causing Kelly to scream and cry at the same time but she never tell him to stop. Randy couldn't take it anymore, so he went up, in level with her face.

"Kelly baby, you ready?", he asked her softly as he kissed her sweaty forehead repeatedly.

"I'm afraid, Randy. This is my first time", she released light sobs, gripping on the pillow hard.

"Me too, Kels but we're gonna make it through okay?", he assured her and she quickly replied it with nods.

Soon after, Randy stripped down from his boxer, pointing his already erected penis to her vagina. He placed it right on it before hugging his fragile wife tightly in his arms.

"Ready? One, two, three!"

He thrust in her for the first time and Kelly screamed at her loudest in pain as tears ran down her cheeks. "Ouch! It hurt, Randy! I can't do it!"

"Shh, it's okay, the pain won't last, I promise you", Randy sweet talked her as he thrust inside her again slowly.

Kelly hissed in pain when her wall cracked but luckily, Randy was there to hold her. Her pain soon started to turn into obsession and addiction as Randy picked up his pace and moving in and out with more speed.

"Go faster, baby! Oh, it feels good! Oh my!", she moaned in pleasure.

Hearing his wife already became comfortable, Randy released her and held her hips tight as he constantly went in and out. He groaned in excitement and soon after his hands found their way to Kelly's breasts again as his mouth went to Kelly's, making out at the same time.

After less than half an hour, Randy cum inside her, both reaching their orgasms at the same time. Kelly shivered when the warm liquid flow inside of her. She was really exhausted after experiencing the first sex ever in her life. She lied on the bed, later joined in by Randy, both of their breathings were heavy from what happened. Kelly looked beside her to see Randy's satisfied and exhausted look on his face. She caressed his face before putting her head on his chest, which moved up and down at a fast pace.

When Randy felt Kelly's head on his chest, he opened his eyes and smiled at her, kissing her forehead as his free hand caressed the strand of her blonde hairs, "I love you, Kelly Blank. Thank you for everything"

"I love you too, Randy Orton. Thank you for being with me", she reciprocated and soon found themselves sleeping in exhaustion in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>There! I hope this chapter doesn't turn so cheesy or corny. Please tell me what you think in the review. Thank you in advance. So Randy and Kelly already made love but the tests of their marriage are coming soon. In what way the tests will it be? Till the next chapter, bye!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, readers! My months of no update was because I've totally lost my inspiration and interest to continue all of my stories but I know I have to finish all of them for all readers(the silent ones included). So if you all noticed any bad traits in my stories, you all know it's because of my interest lost. For this story, I've skipped time cause I just wanted to get this over with. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A year had passed, Randy and Kelly's marriage had been a truly bliss. Even there were few small arguments, they would eventually reconciled. Still living in their hotel room, Kelly would always went back and forth from Missouri to Florida due to her duty as a doctor while Randy had started his computer business since almost a year ago.<p>

However, Randy's business was not as pleasing as Kelly's job and that made him to be all stressed up sometimes, especially times like this, when Kelly brought the key card with her to supermarket while he was closed early. He had been sitting outside the hallway for more than an hour already. He cursed under his breath and continued to sit, waiting for his beloved wife to come home.

He hung his head down and after for how long, he finally heard her voice.

"Randy?"

He looked up and huffed, "I've been waiting for you for like an hour!".

Kelly smiled at her husband and flashed him all the groceries she bought just now, "Aww, I'm sorry, baby! I've bought some stuffs at the market", she explained as she slid the key card on the lock.

Randy just shook his head and stood up, walking inside their home. He didn't bother to help Kelly to bring the stuffs for her. Noticing the weird behaviour of him, she scrunched her nose in confusion. So much have changed in a year.

Once she settled down all the things on the kitchen counter, she followed suit of Randy to the balcony, where he stood facing the outside as his hands gripped tightly on the pole.

Kelly approached him, locking her arms around his waist as her head lied on the back of his spine. As a result, Randy shoved her hands from his waist.

"Get off, people can see us!", he said sternly, turning around to face her.

She scoffed, "How? By meddling in our lives by staring at our part of balcony without leaving their eyes off us? Right!"

"Kels, I'm not kidding!"

"Are you mad that I kept you waiting outside just now? Randy, I was buying our needs, not strolling to enjoy myself. What's wrong with you? Before we got married, you would wait for me at the station day and night just to see me! What's with now?"

Randy rested his weight on the pole of the balcony, "Things have changed, okay? We're no longer college students. We're both are independent adults now, you need to grow up!"

"You want to be independent? Fine! Let's see how you will make your own food cause I'm not going to give you yours!", she folded her arms on her chest.

Randy smirked but before he could said anything, Kelly continued, "And don't even think to order the food service cause I'm taking the phone with me!". With that, Kelly left him alone on the balcony as she went inside and took her shower.

When she was done, she made a beeline to the kitchen and started to take out the things to make her dinner, completely ignoring Randy's presence on the dining table, sitting while deeply staring at her.

She started to wash the vegetables on the sink when a pair of muscular arms securely placed around her petite waist and a pair of lips landed on the side of her neck, giving her sweet kisses all over.

She sighed and widen her eyes in anger, "It's not working!".

"It will... eventually! Every time we fight, I'll make up to you like this cause I know you love it when I do this", Randy smirked in her skin and continued to give her kisses.

Kelly was helpless. She couldn't back away from his charms so she gave up and turned around to face him, locking her arms around his neck. "Okay, Okay! You got me but before you could proceed pleasing your hormonal self, at least let me make some dinners first".

Randy smiled, pecking her lips and said, "Can't wait for that!", but only to receive a playful slap from his wife.

6 months later, when Kelly was about to walk to the train station to go to the hospital, a figure in front of her stopped her.

"Sis!", the woman ran and hugged her tightly, in which Kelly replied back as tears started to brim down their faces. Who would not if you haven't met your sister for more than a year.

Kelly broke the hug and looked at her, "Kaitlyn, it's been so long! I miss you!"

Kaitlyn could only smiled at her, her expression seemed like she was hiding something.

The elder one noticed that and asked, "What's wrong Kait? Are you and dad okay?"

"I'm good but... but... but dad's not!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's dying, Kels!", she sobbed in her sister's arms.

Although Kelly was surprised, she managed to control herself and brought her sister to sit on the bench.

"Where's dad? Did you bring him to the hospital?"

"Dad doesn't want to go to the hospital and now, he's just counting his days to leave us. You got to meet him for the last time, please"

When she heard her, Kelly instantly shook her head, "No, Kaitlyn! I can't! Don't you remember how kicked me out of the house?"

Kaitlyn held Kelly's hands and pressed it pleadingly, "Come on, Kelly. Dad brought us up with all his life to ensure we achieve our dreams and ambitions. We don't have a mom but dad become one just for us. Please think about that? How much he sacrificed to raise us? I beg you, sis, just come home even for a while. Dad needs to see you!"

"I wanted to but does dad wants to see me?"

"That's not important. His ego might say he don't want to see you but we both know that dad love you so much to push you away from his life completely"

Giving up, she nodded, "Okay, I'll try but I need to ask Randy first. If he agree, we'll come in the afternoon"

After that, they both bid goodbyes, hoping they would meet again soon but now, Kelly had to rush to Randy's office as soon as possible.

Back in his office, Randy was checking his files when he was disturbed by a knock. The door opened and there stood his secretary, Rosa Mendes.

"What's wrong, Rosa?"

"Mrs. Orton is here to see you", she explained.

"Tell her to come in"

Rosa nodded and went back outside and let the door opened for Kelly to enter. Surprised that his wife didn't go to work, he knew something was wrong. He walked to her and gave her a short kiss on the lips and looked at her face, noticing tears stain on her cheeks.

He asked her, "What happened, babe? Why don't you go to work?"

She looked nervously at him, "Dad is sick, Randy. Can we go and meet him?"

His mood suddenly changed, "But you said we won't have anything to do with anyone after you left his house. What happened now?"

"I know that but he's dying at home!", she pleaded.

Randy looked at her questioningly, "And may I ask you how do you know all of this?"

"I met Kaitlyn this morning. She told me everything"

"But I'm your husband, Kelly. Why didn't she just tell me? Am I not that important to you?"

"Why do you think like that?"

"You're forgetting your promise, that's all!"

"Randy, he spent his entire life's savings to make me a doctor. What's the use of that if..."

He cut her off, "Dr. Kelly Orton, if your father's deed is compelling you, then you may go but don't bring me there. Haven't you forgotten the way he slap me the last time we saw him?"

Kelly looked at her husband in disbelief before she pushed him away and walked out from his office. Watching her walking out, Randy instantly struck by feelings of regrets and guilt for treating Kelly like that.

That night, back in their hotel room, Randy couldn't hold back his guiltiness anymore so he approached, who sat on the couch as a sign of protest.

"How's your dad?", he asked as he sat next to her.

Kelly answered but avoiding eye contact with him, "How do I know? I don't even go since I've made a promise to my husband"

"Let's break the promise then! We'll go tomorrow", he said enthusiastically.

She in return looked at him questioningly.

"You heard me!", he smiled and squeezed her hands in his.

"What if he said something bad to you?"

"Who cares about that when he had slapped me hard on the face before?"

Hearing those words made Kelly smiled in joy and she instantly threw herself on him and hugged him as a 'thank you'. Tomorrow, she would meet her father after so long. Although she was nervous and sad at the same time, but as long as Randy was with her, everything must be alright, hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think will happen? Please review!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly slammed her handbag on the kitchen counter before throwing herself on the couch, still crying from Florida. She hid her crying face in her hands as her shoulders frequently rose and dropped from her sobs. What she thought would be a happy reunion with her father was just left a dream. When she arrived at her former neighbourhood with Randy, people clothed in black was all she could see. When she stood in front of her house that was when she saw her father in a coffin, with no movement at all. Beside him was her sister, Kaitlyn, crying her heart out telling their father to not go.

But before Kelly released Randy's hand and could joined in the mourning of the now orphaned siblings, her father's best friend and neighbour dragged her away and yelled words at her, telling that it was all her fault that the deceased Mr. Blank was gone. Randy couldn't do anything to fight off the old man cause he still have the respect for the elderly so he just held Kelly back from coming back in the house. He found it hard to control his wife who was trying to fight him off but finally, she gave up and lost in his arms crying, all the way back to Missouri.

Back in Missouri, Randy shut the door and followed Kelly to the couch, crashing himself next to her, putting his arms around her shoulders as Kelly leaned on him with her hands covering her sobs from her lips.

For days, Randy would try to calm her off but she would continue to cry, until the time where Randy had to call her workplace that she was taking leaves for day. As for him, his business has became worsen and his business' future could only depend on one major project so if he failed to impress then all his works and money would just disappear.

Getting all the stress from both his work and his wife, Randy couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Kelly cried in the room all day was hitting his nerve. "Kelly, why won't you stop crying? It's been days since your father died so there's no use for you to cry anymore!"

Kelly sniffed before looking up at her husband. She stood up to be face to face with him. "What's it to you if I want to cry? If I wasn't so insisting to marry you, this wouldn't happen in the first place!"

"Kels, it was my fault too and I wished we would be smarter back then"

She looked him in the eye with an annoyed look, "If you wish all this didn't happen, then why don't you just leave me? If I can live without dad then I might as well can live without you!"

Randy in return furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was her who regretted this marriage yet he took the blame? Sometimes, he just couldn't understand this woman's psychology. Before he could replied and defended himself, Kelly was already out of their room, with her jacket and handbag.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kels. You need to move on. Let your father go and just keep him in your heart and memory, okay?"<p>

"I was about to but then I just had a fight with Randy. I think he's getting bored of me already, Ryse!", Kelly explained to one of her best friend, Maryse, luckily her crying seemed to tone down.

"Don't be stupid, Kelly. Look at me and Ted! There's once we didn't talk for 2 weeks just because he blocked my credit card but now, we're back on track", the French Canadian smiled to herself, causing Kelly to smile as well.

"So you think Randy still love me?"

"Duh, Randy will always love you. I just knew it! Now, why don't you take a relaxing shower in the bathroom, go changed and put up some beauty on your face. I don't want to be seen with a ghost in my house!"

"Ryse!", Kelly slapped Maryse's hand.

"Tell you what? While you go take a shower, I'll call Eve and the three of us can go shopping today, you know to give you a day off?"

Kelly sighed before nodding at her weakly, "Alright then. I sure need it. Besides, it's been a long time since we hang out together and well... I kinda have something important to tell you both", she finished as she bit her lower lip, causing Maryse to wonder what was it all about.

_Review for update. Thank you in advance._


	12. Chapter 12

Another 3 months passed and it was exactly 1 year and 9 months since Kelly and Randy got married. The first year of their marriage was a pure bliss while the upcoming months, not so much. For the past months, especially these past three months, Kelly had been bickering with Randy over small things and not to mention, she had picked up a habit of being secretive since she went to Maryse's house.

Randy tried to ignore it though, for the sake of his love for his wife, the only woman he wanted to spend his life with. So before their second anniversary came, he wanted to do her sister and his best friend a favour. He wanted to make things right. He knew that because of his marriage to Kelly, Kaitlyn and Cody had to broke up to please her father and never talked ever since.

So for the rest of the week, he had planned something, even Kelly had no idea about it. He had invited both Kaitlyn and Cody separately to meet him at a cafe downtown. He wanted to make his miserable best friend and distressed sister in law to be happy once again.

Randy's deep thought was disturbed when a sound of chair pulled crept in his ears. "Hey, Randy!", Cody greeted him as he took a seat but before Randy could greeted him back, another figure approached the table in the cafe.

"Hi, brother in law!", Kaitlyn said with smile but soon frowned to a face staring at her.

Cody's jaw tensed, still feeling the tinge of butterflies in his stomach to see the woman that he would always love right in front of him. It was so long since the last time they meet. It ended with cries and tearful goodbyes and they never met since.

Randy stood up and hugged her before motioning her to sit next to Cody, which he did intentionally.

After a moment of silence, both of the former lovebirds asked Randy in unison unexpectedly, "What's all this, Randy?". It caused them to look at each other before looking back down to the table, afraid to revive their respective feelings again.

"Kait, Cody, before you both could yelled at me, please just listen to my explanation first", he looked at both of them and when he received nods, he continued, "I know both of you broke up not because of a fight or something but it was because of Kelly and I. You both really love each other and you guys could almost get the wedding of your life but we ruined it. So I just think before our second anniversary, I just want to, at least, make the things between you two to be better, once again"

"It's okay, man! Your intentions are good!", Cody assured him.

Randy was relieved and soon turned to Kaitlyn, "Kaitlyn, say something? Do you still love Cody?"

Kaitlyn shut her eyes and bit her lower lip, "Never a day where I don't think about him, Randy", she sighed, bringing a smile on Cody's lips.

Cody's hand squeezed her much smaller hand, "You really mean that?"

She turned to him and gave a small smile, relieving Randy more.

"My problem's here is solved then!", Randy clapped his hands together in glee.

"Does my sister know about this?"

"No, why? You want me to call her?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll tell her when we have the chance to meet!"

* * *

><p>Since Randy's successful matchmaking event a month ago, Randy's company finally receive a multi billion dollars contract from a popular company. Now he felt a ton of weight had escaped from him. His life was getting happier and the only thing he needed with him was Kelly. All day, she would go to work and then, she would hang out with her best friends, Eve and Maryse. Only late at night, he would feel her love, if she was in good mood. Sometimes, she would treat him like the king but most of the times, she would get mad for no apparent reasons, and occasionally telling him to go buy junk foods at the supermarket, even when it was 2 in the morning.<p>

That afternoon, Randy was holding a party for his workers for their new achievement and he couldn't wait to tell Kelly when she got home.

Kelly heard the sound of blaring speakers outside her hotel room and she didn't like it at all. In fact, she hate it and she knew why. She swiped the key card on the side of the door and she opened the door. She looked around her surroundings, only to see guys and girls in late 20s looked wasted, dancing with one another and that included Randy. Well, he wasn't actually dancing like the others but several moves were still dance to Kelly.

Furiously, she rushed to him and pulled the luckily not drunk Randy to their bedroom.

"Who are they?", she slightly yelled.

"Kels, they're my workers! And guess what? That huge company agreed to my proposal and now, we're officially rich. Soon, we'll move out from this hotel and buy a big house for us!", Randy said proudly as his pulled her in for a hug but she pushed him back.

"So you're celebrating by calling people and party all night right where we live? Couldn't you find a place called club? What, you can't afford it even though you're rich now? And look at you out there, all dance with another woman!", she spat out to his face.

"Well, I do need some company!"

"What?"

He smirked, "Come on, Kelly. You know I was joking!"

Tears started to pool in her eyes, "No, Randy! It didn't sound like a joke to me. You already have someone else, don't you? You're already tired of me, isn't it?".

Randy in return shook his head and laughed as his hands grabbed her shoulders so she would face him.

"Baby, you know I only love you and no one else. Throw me a pack of women, I won't feel the same way that I feel for you! I don't care all your antiques, I'm still going to spend my life with you till the day I died, do you know that?"

Instead of believing him, Kelly punched his body repeatedly as her crying got louder, "You're a jerk, Randy! You lied to me! I know you have someone!"

Randy put his hand on his face, pissed at Kelly's behaviour. "Why are you making things difficult, Kels? I never do all that and it was just your imagination!"

Again, her crying get louder and she sank, sitting on the bed.

"Now here comes our good old Kelly. First, you yell at me about something that don't even happen and then, you'll cry your heart out as if I'm the one that makes you like this when in fact, I haven't done anything! What I've actually done that it seems like you hate me instead of loving me?", Randy spat back, totally lost his patience.

She stood up and yelled loudly at him, "The reason is because of you, I left my family and I lost my dad!"

He in return, pointed the door angrily, "Then why don't you walk out that door and go back to your family!"

Kelly looked in his eyes for the last time before taking her purse with her and walked out, never to look back again, not even noticing the tears and regrets from her husband, Randy.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Kelly called her sister, Kaitlyn to know whether she could sleep for a night at her new rented house, Kaitlyn couldn't be happier to say yes to her older sister. She said it's been so long since the both of them spent some quality time together. So here Kelly stood in front of her sister's house at 2 in the morning, knocking on the door repeatedly.

The door swung open by someone. "Kelly? Come on in!"

Kelly in return wiped some leftover tears from her eyes to assure that she was seeing the right person. "Cody?"

"Um, hey! Can you just come in first? Kaitlyn would kill me if I let you stand outside for any longer! Here, let me carry your bag!", he offered.

Kelly nodded in confusion and stepped inside. She wondered how come her sister and one of Randy's bestfriend got together again when they ended their relationship in sort of not good way.

"So where's Kaitlyn?", she asked him as she took a seat in the living room.

"She's in the kitchen making hot chocolate for you. She'll be here soon", he replied, noticing her tears stained face.

Not more than a minute, Kaitlyn popped out of the kitchen with a tray of three mugs of hot chocolates. She placed it down before plopping down on the couch beside her sister, giving her a long comforting hug.

"Now, tell me what happened, sis!"

Between her sobs, Kelly explained what happened earlier with Randy and both Kaitlyn and Cody could only take in her story.

"Are you sure he had someone else? Kels, what if he was just joking?", Kaitlyn questioned her sister's point of view.

"I don't know, Kait. I'm too sensitive these days and I'll believe anything he told me. I didn't know what to do", she looked down wiping her tears before she brought her face up to face Kaitlyn and Cody and suddenly, her mood change. "By the way, how did the both of you.."

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We're just waiting for things to be confirmed and...", Cody explained but Kelly cut him off.

"You guys hide it from me?", she looked at them with a betrayed looks.

Kaitlyn in return calmed her, "No, it's not that! Like what Cody said, we're waiting for everything to be stable and I've always wanted to tell you myself, which is why I even told Randy to hide this from you"

"Wait, Randy knows about the two of you?", Kelly looked even more confused than before.

"It was Randy who brings us together again", Cody explained before he continued, "And one thing you should know is that just yesterday, Randy brought us to your new home with Ted, Maryse and Eve for decoration and clean up. He had bought it around two weeks ago for you. He said it's your dream house for so long. It's a wonderful mansion you'll ever seen, Kelly. He didn't want you to know but I can't handle that you think he's cheating on you. If that doesn't show you how much he loves you then I don't know what will!".

Kelly in return gasped and felt touched at the same time. "Oh shit! What have I done, Kait, Cody? I was so stupid for not trusting him and he wants to surprise me with a new home? I'm a jerk, guys! I fucked up big time! Stupid pregnancy hormonal rage!", she babbled to herself.

Cody and Kaitlyn were surprised by the last sentence they heard out of her mouth, "You're pregnant?", they asked in unison.

Kelly wished she could take back what she have said but it was too late. Now everyone except Randy had known. "It's already four months and I was planning to surprise Randy when it reaches five months old", she looked down on her stomach hidden in a thick furry sweater sadly.

The lovebirds looked at each other before Kaitlyn spoke, "Woah, Kels, you and Randy are so made for each other. Trying to surprise each other, huh?", she smirked.

Kelly sighed, "So how can I tell him I'm sorry?"

"Don't even bother to do that, sis! If Randy didn't jokingly admitted he has someone else, this won't happen. So why don't we keep you here for awhile and when Randy is so helplessly hopeless, we'll tell him about you, okay?", Kaitlyn suggested with an evil grin.

"You sure he'll be fine? I don't want him to suffer too much though, he's the love of my life, okay?"

"Psh, everything will be fine!"

Kelly finally smiled to her sister and the she glared at Cody, "If you tell Randy about me, I swear to God you and my sister will no longer happen, got it?"

"On one condition! Don't tell Randy that I told you about the house, please?", he pleaded.

_Present time_

"Have you seen Kelly?", the worried husband of Kelly Orton nee Blank, Randy Orton asked his friends, Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes.

"No, man! We've been searching for her all around the town. We also asked the people but they've never seen her. How about you, Randy? Any progress?", Ted answered.

"Me neither. I searched for her at the train station but she's nowhere in sight. What should I do, guys? You all know I can't live without her. I'm worry just to think how she's been doing right now. Have she eaten? Is she safe? This is all my fault!", he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't say that, Randy. It's not your fault at all. What kind of husband and wife would not argue? If we can't find her by the evening, we'll report to the police, okay?", Cody tried to calm his friend.

"If it wasn't for the fight, she'll stay. I still think it's my fault. I don't know, guys. I just want her to come back to me. I just want my wife back! I love her so much, man!". Ted and Cody could only looked at each other, loss for words to see their friend on the verge of his tears to cry. Never in their life they've thought their once carefree companion would looked miserable without his wife even it's just been a day and a half.

Suddenly, Cody's phone rang. "Hold up, guys! I need to take this!"

"Hello?", he picked up the phone.

"Hey, babe! How's the friend of yours?", Kaitlyn asked from the other line.

"The worst bad! He's so miserable. Where are you now? Should I tell him that Kelly is at the hospital?"

"I'm at the hospital now! Maryse and Eve are here too. The drama will be unfold soon. Just tell Randy. Poor my brother in law. But Kelly know nothing about this, okay? She thought we'll keep her for one more week but since Randy looked like he could turn crazy in a short while, we have no choice. Besides we can't do anything freely in the house because my sister lives with us!"

"Couldn't agree more! We'll see all of you there, okay? Love you, bye!"

"Bye!", Kaitlyn hung up.

After that call, Cody rushed to Randy and Ted. He told Randy that Kelly was in the Florida hospital right at that very moment.

"What happened to her? Oh no, of anything happen to her, I won't forgive myself! What are we doing standing like statue over here? Let's go now!", Randy rushed and being worried for his wife.

He went first, leaving Ted and Cody behind. Ted looked up at Cody, "Hospital? Something happen, man?"

Cody in return chuckled, "Isn't that her workplace?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews, everyone. I'm sorry for making all of you readers to wait for so long. Maybe this will be the last update I could post or maybe not before my upcoming end of year exam. I'll spend December to focus on updating stories so before that, I'll be preparing for exams, I hope I'll get the best results. Thank you for reading, guys. I hope you guys will wait for more from me. Thank you!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_It's officially December and I'm back in here, determined to finish off this story. Don't mind my rustiness in writing. Enjoy reading!_

Randy ran all the way to the hospital once the train stopped in Florida. He didn't care about any others except for one; Kelly. It's been weeks since he last saw the wife that he terribly missed and the worst thing was that it was because of him. If only he could think before he speak that night, she wouldn't leave in the first place. Now, he was forced to face a bad consequence when he was told his wife was in the hospital, with only God knows what had happened to her.

When he arrived at the hospital, he rushed to the counter, frantically asking for a person named Kelly Orton. He was too in depth with his anxiety that he didn't even realise his sister in law and his wife's bestfriends were sitting on the bench behind him. Few minutes later, Cody and Ted followed suit and stayed with the girls, observing their best friend's behaviour.

Kaitlyn saw him first so she stood up and walked to her brother in law. She was trying her best to cover her laughter due to Randy's behaviour. "Randy!", she nudged him on the shoulder.

Randy turned around, relieved to find Kelly's sister and that he wouldn't have to waste his time asking where Kelly was from other people.

"Oh God, Kaitlyn? Where's Kelly? Is something bad happened to her? Is she okay? Can I meet her?", he kept asking.

She snorted quietly and so as the others, copying what she did to see Randy's expression. She told him to calm down first.

"Okay, first of all, Randy, you need to get a hold of yourself. There's nothing to worry about..."

"Nothing to worry about? Something bad could happen to Kelly while you and the guys have the heart to laugh like nothing happen?", he cut her off, not even letting her to explain as his tone started to raise up.

"Excuse me? This is hospital so could you all please...", a female voice interrupted but she herself stopped as a sound of tray thudded on the floor.

Everyone turned to that voice and one of them looked at her in shock and glee at the same time.

Kelly was confused to see Kaitlyn, Cody, Ted, Maryse, Eve and wait, Randy on her working hours. She was too shocked that the tray full of empty medicine bottles slipped of her hands. Before she could process everything, Randy rushed to her and quickly pulled her in a very warm tight hug, which she admit she had missed these past weeks.

"Oh, baby! I miss you so much!", Randy mumbled in her tied hair before breaking the hug and looking up and down and all over her body. "Are you hurt? Oh my god, is there something bad happen?", Randy worriedly asked her with his eyes scanning all around her figure.

Meanwhile, Kelly furrowed her eyebrows and gave her husband a weird look, "I'm fine! What were you thinking that I'm hurt or something?"

He squinted his eyes at her, "Then what are you doing here?", he stupidly asked, perhaps not noticing Kelly's uniform.

"I work here, duh?", she made a face.

At that instant, Randy felt a rush of heat travelled around his face, embarrassed about what happened. He took a glance at her once more and this time he saw her wear and couldn't stop from noticing the bump on her tummy. When did that appear, he thought.

He pointed at the bump, "Are you..."

"Yep!"

Hearing that, he couldn't help to cover his mouth with his hand as a big smile appeared on his face. He was about to be a father. A father to the child of his lovely wife. He thanked God for this gift and as he was about to pull Kelly in another hug, she pushed him away.

"Woah, not that easy!", she raised her pointing finger in front of his face. "After what you did now you think everything will be okay with a hug and that stupid smile on your face?", she quickly turned her head to the side, pouting, not wanting to look at his face.

He took her hand in his, "Please, Kels, I'm sorry. I know I've been a nothing but a douche to you that night and I swear to God I was only joking. I never had anyone other than you. I need you forever. I only want you for my whole life. You know, when you left me, I was a mess. I couldn't eat, sleep and work well because my only life support wasn't there with me. Please, forgive me. I can no longer keep waiting and waiting cause I've missed you so bad. I love you and I would do anything to have you right next to me again. Tell me what should I do, baby", he landed his forehead on the side of her head, pleading for forgiveness.

Kelly couldn't help but to feel touched by what he just said. She knew he meant it. She could hear it in the agony of his voice. A small smile curved up her lips as she turned back to face him. Randy looked at her with full of hope. His begging was answered when Kelly pecked on his lips in a flash.

"When you came here, you looked like you were actually hoping that I was indeed hurt. Don't you?", Kelly linked her arms together behind his neck.

Randy quickly shook his head no repeatedly. "No! Absolutely not! Come on, is it wrong to be panic when you heard that your other half was in a hospital while you're not in mood and gloomy?"

"I won't die that easily and let you flirt with other girls! I'll make sure that I'll live long enough to make you suffer for the rest of your life after what you put me through!", she said half playfully.

Randy smirked at her as he snaked is arm around her waist, "Okay!", he shortly replied.

Soon, they found themselves kissing passionately, ignoring the claps and awes from their friends and spectators. A minute later, they pulled apart and after Kelly fixed her white uniform, she pointed Randy to the main entrance and said, "Okay, I'll see you after my shift end. Now, leave me alone! Love you, bye!".

_One more short chapter to go._


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly rested her head on the headrest comfortably in the car, chuckling silently to herself, reflecting on her life for the past two years. Just two years ago, she was this girl who only had one goal: to get a stable job and help her family. She did succeed the first but didn't quite have the chance to do the latter. She would still have that part in her that couldn't forgive herself for what happened to her father, even though everyone else said that it wasn't her fault. She would always lived with it.

Now, after two years, she somehow could be distracted from those thought when she had a real family; a very loving husband but at times could get under her skin and the product of their love, a healthy baby boy who was born just two days ago. She shook her head and smiled as she looked down on her arms while Randy Orton Jr. or as everyone nicknamed him RJ was peacefully sleeping in his oceanic blue baby pyjama. Kelly nuzzled her son's cheeks softly and held him closer and soothed him with lullaby.

"Smiling to yourself since we left the hospital. Care to share?", Randy's right hand gripped on her left one.

She looked up to him and smiled sincerely, "Just thinking about how much things have changed these past years".

Her eyes fixed on the hotel that they used to live for almost two years just went by. She was happy to leave that place now that they have a place they could truly call home. A month ago, when she was still heavily pregnant, Randy surprised her with their new two storeys huge mansion that he thought she had no idea about. Kelly didn't have the urge to tell him so, maybe she'll save it for years to come when they would be old and they would laugh at it together.

"He looked a lot like you", Randy broke the silence.

"I thanked God for that. You both may share the same name, but I'm happy that I could only see one face that irritates me all this while!", she jokingly said.

Before he could glare at her, she finished it with those words that he would never gets tired of, "But I'll still love you for life!"

Randy kissed the side of Kelly's head while still trying to concentrate on the road, "And I love you too, always!". He took a glimpse on the infant in his wife's arms, "And we love you too, son!", with Kelly soon nodded in agreement.

_Thank you for the support, guys. Hope to write more Kelly/Randy in the future for you guys, maybe._


End file.
